they thought I was gay
by munkfeavor76
Summary: When Alvin Thinks his brother Theodore is gay the rest of the fang do not believe him.so Alvin sets out to prove his friend and family wrong.


They Think I am gay.

When Theodore's brothers question whether Theodore is gay he sets out to prove that he is not.

a\n I do not own Alvin and the chipmunks. Ross Bagdasarian is the original creator.

For years now everyone knows the things Theodore likes to do, eat , cook , dance, sing, gardening, he helps his best friend pick out her shoes and clothes. Now that he thought about it, it should not come as no surprise that people think that he was gay. (I don't know the proper political correct word to use sorry.) Several years ago when he was about sixteen he realized what he truly wanted in life. Eleanor.

Theodore walked in to the kitchen. Thinking he needed to check on the peanut butter cookies. However when he got to the tray of golden crispy chocolate chip, almond cookies, the door bell rang.

"I swear every time" he chuckled to him self. Theodore placed the cookies on top of the stove to let them cool.

Theodore then walked over to the front door and opened it. It was Eleanor. "smelled the cookies you did" he smirked . She giggles rolled her eyes "well not until I got to the door master yoda" Theodore look at her blankly, then thought to him self how could she. Theodore shook his head at him self

"Come on" Theodore waved her on to the kitchen.

"what do you think " he hear her say. Once in the kitchen he turned around to see Eleanor standing in the door way with the sunlight illuminating behind her hitting her blond hair, making her seem, to glow like an angel. Eleanor continued to pointing to her shoes. He placed his hand to his chin standing in his usual thinking pose. He chuckled lightly "well they do seem like your taste so...yeah" He smiled and handed her a cookie.

Eleanor sat down at the kitchen table. Theodore looked at her eating ,the cookie that she was enjoying, he thought to him self. she was so cute with her green eyes and her blond hair, the dimples in her cheeks, her warm smile. He knew that he loved her but he just could not say anything he froze every time he wanted to say the words.

"Eleanor?"

She looked up with that warm smile intently waiting for him to speak. He opened his mouth to say something but his brothers walked in to the kitchen. Theodore calmed up to save him self from embarrassment.

"hey Ellie how about you and me go out this Saturday?"

Eleanor looked shocked. She smiled just the thought Alvin asking her out made her smile. Theodore quickly bent down under the table and silently started to cry, and to cover his tracks he hit his head on the table just to make it look real. However Simon ,during the conversation, had sneaked a peek under the table to see Theodore crying. Alvin and Simon left the kitchen to go into the living room to watch some tv.

"Alvin wait" Ellie yelled and she turned the corner after Alvin and Simon. Theodore put his hands in his face and started to cry almost baling quietly and silently as he could. A few minutes later Eleanor walked back in.

"Teddy?"

he gave her a weak smile

"I hit my head really hard on the table" Theodore said through the sniffles.

she walked over and took is hand "come on lest go to my house and I will give you a surprise." Eleanor said rubbing his head.

Theodore smiled then blushed just a little.

"wait just a snack" He nabbed a bag full of cookies. We walked in the living room towards the front door.

"i am going to give Teddy a little surprise "

Alvin jumped off the couch "can I come?"

"no" she replied.

"Well we could always wait to see Brittany and Jeanette" Simon rebutted.

"Fine but I find out you two try anything and trust me, I will know, then no date Alvin." Elanor said sternly.

We walked down the street Theodore kept trying to keep from tearing up. Time to time Ellie kept looking at him. With a look of whats wrong but she said nothing and he did not say a word either. They finally arrived at the chipmunk retreat house it was a small tree house. The tree house was is hidden among the park trees. Jeanette had suggested it after the girls started living with the guys, but Brittany had complained about no hot water and no electric. This would be the fist time Alvin and Theodore was coming to the house. They were almost there when Eleanor pulled Theo from his thoughts.

"Simon and Jeanette have been working on the house for months. Between school their projects and home work it has taken months just to wire the house." Eleanor replied

"oh okay" Theodore replied simply.

Eleanor walked up to the tree, to a chipmunks sized hole and waved Theodore over. Theodore walked in to see a set of stairs on the left an elevator lift, that had repairs. Jeanette was knelt to the right working the box.

"hey Jeanette"

""hey Ellie"

Eleanor and Theo headed for the first floor. She had decided to give Theo the grand tour.

"originally we were not going to tell you guys but we quickly realized that you needed a retreat as badly as we did" "but there are only three bedrooms for now"

Theodore looked at the floor thinking where would he sleep and with whom would he end up with. Theo thought to him self that he would end up with Alvin, and he would not have been happy about that. They made it to the first floor. "here is the living area and over here the kitchen" "next is the bedrooms" "there is Jeanette's and Brittany's rooms, and of course Brittany has to have a big closet , and here is my room" Eleanor replied.

She opened the door and to Theodore's surprise there were posters of the guys all over. There were some posters of Eleanor and her sisters but not many. "Ellie there is something I have wanted to ask" Theodore said.

He opened his mouth to speak and Brittany stepped around the corner.

"oh hey Theodore , Ellie?" "you finally came to the get-a-way house."

Theodore smiled.

"well if you two would want dinner, would be great if you could make something for everyone"

"may be in a bit I brought a snack. " Theo replied holding the bag of cookies..

Eleanor stepped in to the closet "one second" she replied. Theodore sat on her bed waiting looking around once again he noticed her dresser had a mirror on it and in the mirror he could see Eleanor's outline in the closet pulling up her dress. he started to stare at her, like he stared at a pastry. His mouth started to go dry and he could feel his self getting anxious. So he looked over at her cook book collection. As he looked over at the collection, Eleanor had looked out of the closet ,standing in the dark,and into the mirror to see if he was watching she was not happy. "Theodore could you close my door" So he walked over to the closet door and closet it. "Not That One, the bedroom door." He heard her yell. So Theodore walked over and closed as she requested. "done" he went back to the bead to work on his reading.

Eleanor's point of view:

I was irritated with him. I wanted him he could be so dense but very sweet and decant, and I love him for it. I loved him so much and he had not noticed. I placed my hand out of the closet and asked "could you hand me my phone?" Theodore looked over on her vanity and found her acorn phone. Theodore reached over through the closet. I sent my sister Brittany a text.

'Dinner is going have to wait. I am going to show Theodore just how much I want him. My door closed and If Al even starts 2 make his way here stop him. Oh and the date is off.'

I hit send and waited for a response.

'okay will you be barring it all?' Brittany responded.

"are you okay Ellie?" "do you need help?" Theodore asked in concern.

"you know what Teddy I do need help why don't you come in here and help me." I said.

My phone buzzed.

'Ellie okay I will keep Al busy' ;)

Theodore cracked the door open. I was half-dressed. Nothing exposed but I was going to talk to him and tell him how I really felt.

Alvin was sitting on the couch getting hungry as could be. So he walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey Brit"

Brittany replied "hey" Then setting her I-phone down on the radio dock.

Brittany was making something to eat. Which was not something that she normally did but she had to keep Alvin busy.

"noodles" Brittany stated flatly.

"what?" Alvin replied.

"noodles" "hand me the noodles." Brittany said firmly.

Brittany opened the cook book.

"will you help me ?" she pouted. "please"Alvin could not resist. "okay but we all eat" He replied.

Simon was down stairs with Jeanette working on the elevator.

"okay all done"she said.

"let's get something to eat" Simon said.

"good idea" Jeanette replied.

"it is hard to think on an empty stomach." Simon stated.

"now your are starting to sound like Theodore" Jeanette teased..

They put their tools away and check the check list.

"elevator" Simon said

"check" Jeanette replied.

"wiring, heat, running water. He said.

Check , check and double-check" Jeanette replied flirtatious.

Simon started to say something, but stoped by his stomach.

"lets go eat" Simon said.

"Oh we need to finish the security system" Jeanette said.

"after dinner" Simon replied.

"now for the cans of sauce" "open that" Brittany demanded.

Alvin grabbed the can opener. "I guess you need a man to do this"

"no I don't need you know, I do need some one to do all the hard work. Like a nice strong guy like you" Brittany said fluttering her eyes and tossing her hair.

Alvin turned a slight shade of red. "well" he chuckled.

Simon and Jeanette Alvin and Brittany were all in the kitchen. The guys grabbed the plates , cups , and the rest of the place stetting while the girls set the food up.

"where is Theodore he would love this" Alvin said.

"I think he is in Eleanor's room helping her with..."

Alvin turned to walked out of the kitchen but Brittany stopped him.

"Wait!" Brittany said.

Eleanor came out of the closet.

"so how does this look teddy"

Eleanor dressed in a long, knee-length, light, sparkling green dress, with apple red shoes.

"you look wonderful in that." Theodore replied.

Alvin made it to Eleanor's bed room door. However the door closed . Brittany came up right behind him. Yanked on his arm and covered his mouth to keep him quiet.

"you leave my sister alone" Brittany said.

"she has a thing for Theodore and you know it." Brittany said whispering fearlessly in to his ear. Quickly and quietly.

Brittany drugged him back to the kitchen. They all sat at the table starting talking about Theodore and Eleanor.

"what do you mean Eleanor likes Theodore". Alvin said glaring at Brittany

"I am sure he is, is-"

"gay" Jeanette said finishing Alvin sentence.

"yeah". Alvin replied. pointing his at Jeanette

"what makes you think that" Simon replied.

"Well he likes cooking, gardening, is clean freak, , likes to dance, and and-" Alvin said trying to come up with something more to say.

"So does Dave does not make him gay does it?" Simon replied.

"well no but-"

"and we sing and dance, and were not gay"

"well no but-"

"but what Alvin" Simon said scolding tone.

"you assume stuff, not really gathering all the necessary information to make an informed decision, do you Alvin?"

"well why not just ask him?" Brittany replied.

Every one sat there mouth a gaped. They sat there staring at each other until they heard Eleanor's distance voice coming from the hall.

"what do you say we go shoe shopping after dinner?"

Theodore voice could be heard as well "okay" He said happy.

Theodore and Eleanor came around the corner from the hall with smiles on their faces.

"Theodore are you g-" Brittany started to say but Alvin covered her mouth and whispered in her ear. "not yet". Alvin whispering into her ear made her body shiver.

Brittany "going to go shopping"?

Theodore and Eleanor gave each other glances "yea but it is just me and Ellie".

"oh, okay" Brittany simply smiled.

Everyone sat down to eat, commenting on how good the food was, considering Brittany and Alvin had made the food.

Everyone but the two smiling green dressed chipmunks.

Theodore kept trying to stare into Eleanor's eyes, when he thought she was not looking. Everyone kept taking glances at Theodore as well thought dinner.

Everyone got up from the table and went in to the living area. Everyone except Ellie and Theodore.

Theodore continued to sit in the kitchen when Ellie spoke up. .

"Theodore? Why do you want to go with me to look for shoes?" Eleanor questioned.

"Because Alvin needs a new pair of shoes he keeps poking holes in his shoes with his claws" Theodore said.

They laughed together thinking on how sloppy Alvin really was. Except for his reputation he was always a very messy monk. Theodore and Simon have been always neat and clean and organized. Eleanor's sisters were the same way . Brittany was a bit sloppy . Jeanette was neat and organized except for the fact she always knocks stuff down and then there is Eleanor she is neat, clean and organized but always clean in aperriance. Eleanor and Theodore cleaned up the dishes put them away neatly by size color and shape. Then after cleaning the kitchen Eleanor and Theodore got cleaned up and headed down the stairs.

"I am telling ya he gay and I can prove it." Alvin said.

Simon and Jeanette laughed

"Theoore gay" not possible" Simon said.

Okay I'll prove it Alvin said.

Alvin garbed Brittany hand and left to trail his brother.

Theodore and Ellie finally made it to the department store. While Alvin and Brittany were trailing them slowly but Brittany kept getting distracted by the clothes.

"oh Alvin look", "this outfit is so cute, what do you think?"

Brittany held up a white shirt and pink shorts.

Alvin sat in between the rack hiding from his brother and Ellie. When he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Brittany frowning at him "Alvin" "I asked you a question" Brittany do you remember why we are here?" Brittany nodded her head. "Then help me" Alvin said. Eleanor and Theodore were sitting down looking at shoes Alvin and Brittany were hiding under the clothes racks looking across and down the aisle to where Theodore and Eleanor was sitting.

"Why does Alvin have to tear stuff up." Eleanor though to her self.

"I found them " Theodore exclaimed excitedly holding up a pair of red shoes.

The green clad chipmunks walked over to the woman's part of the shoe department. There Eleanor found a pair of green shoes.

"how do they look ?" she asked.

"They look okay , but you can do better." Theodore said.

Theodore looked around and found a pair of sparkling emerald shoes.

" a pair of shoes to match your eyes." he said.

Eleanor blushed at the compliment. Brittany elbowed Alvin in the ribs.

"ouch" Alvin muttered under his breath.

"see" Brittany mouthed pointing to Eleanor.

Brittany waved Alvin to follow her. She led him back to the dresses they stood there for a few minutes. Deciding what to do next.

Eleanor and Theodore walked around looking at other items with in the store.

"Ellie?" Theodore asked.

"yes" she replied smiling.

Theodore took a hold of her had. Theodore led her to the dresses.

"I think you need another dress" he said.

"Ha ha ha " "okay"" she giggled.

They walked over the clothes rack they could hear chattering like whispering. Yet it sounded familiar

Eleanor parted the dresses to see Alvin and Brittany glanced up smirking.

"hello" Alvin chuckled nervously.

"Ellie what is it?" Theodore questioned.

"n-nothing" she said.

Eleanor pulled a dress out and closed the gap quickly.

Alvin and Brittany crêped out of the close rack, quickly and quietly.

Eleanor and Theodore left the store and went back to the house. Eleanor got changed . Waving bye to Simon and Jeanette The two green dressed chipmunks walked out arm in arm once again. Walking and giggling right past Alvin and Brittany as they left. Brittany leaned over to Alvin

"where are they going."

"not sure" Brittany replied.

Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand once again.

"lets go" Alvin said.

They followed the two to the movie theater. Everyone seated after of course Theodore and Eleanor had gotten their popcorn.

Alvin and Brittany followed them into the theater sitting two rows behind hind Eleanor and Theodore. Sitting watching the movie previews Alvin glanced down towards his brother. Theodore had put his arm around Eleanor shoulders. Then Eleanor handed him the bucket of popcorn. Theodore had reached down and picked a piece of popcorn and feed it to her then leaned over and gave Eleanor a peck on her cheek. Eleanor could be seen smiling laughing then the movie had started. Eleanor leaned her head on to Theodore shoulder as he placed his left arm around her shoulder once again. Theodore leaned over and smelled her hair. Eleanor ,who was slightly sunk in her chair, looked up her nose touching his. It was not mystery about what they were thinking. What surprise everyone was the Theodore made the first move. He kissed Eleanor then whispered in to her ear. Eleanor giggled at Theodore comment. Then nodded in response. It was killing Alvin and Brittany they wanted to know about what Theodore said. Every one left the movie theater Alvin and Brittany followed them. Thank full they went back to the tree house. Eleanor entered the code into the pin pad. A wining noise could be heard, and the eye scanner opened Eleanor placed her eye in-front of the scanner and the medal\wooden looking door opened.

Simon and Jeanette had fallen asleep on the couch with the satellite still on watching the lecture. Eleanor led the way up the stairs through the living room, past Simon and Jeanette, to her room leading Theodore the entire way. Alvin and Brittany finally got in after five minutes of trying to remember the code. Brittany tired after following her sister and Theodore all day and night. She was also tired after shopping all day. As her and Alvin walked through the house music could be heard coming down from the hall. Brittany smiled to her self. Alvin came up behind Brittany grabbed Alvin, around the mussel, to silence him, cause a chipmunks hearing and their sense of smell were more acute than mere humans. Brittany then placed her has on Alvin's paws a gave a gentle pull to lead him to her room. The chipmunks were not usually not allowed in the girls room because they did not allow it. However given the special circumstances Alvin was going to sleep in her room tonight. Both Alvin and Brittany could hear giggling coming down from the hall. Then they could hear "Theodore". As Alvin and Brittany started in to Brittany 's room a smell hit them both and it was not coming from either of them. Brittany smiled thinking to her self it's time for all of us to grow up. Brittany leaned over and whispered into Alvin's ear "oh Alvin" Brittany gave her best come hear sexy look. "its' your turn" she smiled. Alvin not wanting to shown up by any one replied "oh yeah"And they shout the door.

The next morning Alvin, Simon, Brittany and Jeanette awoke to a smell all over the house. It was intoxicating no one spoke a word as they came traipsing in to the kitchen with sleepy look to all of their faces. Brittany and Jeanette was shocked to see Eleanor's hair was down out of her usual pigtail and she was not clothed. She also was cooking with Theodore, which was not so unusual. Brittany and Jeanette stopped Simon and Alvin from coming in to the kitchen. Brittany gave Jean a look. Jeanette nodded knowing what Brittany was thinking. Jeanette and Brittany took Simon and Alvin to their separate rooms. Once there they took their hair down and got undressed. Then had led them back to the kitchen. Alvin and Simon walked into the kitchen. Not understanding why Alvin asked what is going on.

Jeanette started to explained.

"For centuries the female chipmunks of our family haves a tradition, once they have matted or bonded with their prospective partners they sit down the next morning and eat breakfast in their most natural states, for us this is our most natural state" our hair down and we are so used to our clothes now that-" but Jeanette was cut off.

"so what does that have to do with Theodore?" Alvin asked.

Eleanor spoke "you thought Theodore was gay." "when he heard that he felt he had to prove him self , but when me and Theo sat down and talked he admitted how he felt about me and I him."

Simon finished her statement."The next logical step was to mate or bond?"

"yes" Theodore responded.

"it was wonderful" Eleanor replied gleefully

"and so we sit down and celebrate this union" Brittany began.

"let what nature bind us" Jeanette continued.

"and in tradition reminds us" Eleanor continued while serving food.

"that which our mother have taught us , not be forgotten. Brittany finished.

Alvin turned raised his glass of black berry mint juice " one journey has ended and another one has begun. Life continues."

"as time flows love grows" Simon said

"so does our family" Theodore finished.

The story did not end as I expected. Well lit did but it did not. Either way I love how this ended. I wanted to show that it is easy for people to judge a person even a sibling. That it is not right to jump to misconception. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
